winxclubwebofficialfandomcom-20200215-history
Griffin
Personality Profile Griffin is the headmistress of Cloud Tower. She is somewhat a bitter rival of Faragonda and it is stated (in the final episode of Season 3, "A New Beginning") that the two of them were once good friends and even dated the same boy. Griffin can seem mean but she honestly cares for her students and will defend them if threatened. In season three, it is revealed that as a young witch, she once teamed with Valtor to work for the Ancestral Witches. She was saved by Faragonda and went on to help defend the planet of Domino alongside Headmistress Faragonda and Head Master Saladin of Red Fountain. Griffin is one of the three points of magic, the others being Faragonda and Saladin. Griffin is powerful but Valtor did defeat her at times. Appearance Headmistress Griffin is very tall with pale white skin. She has purple hair that is pulled up with two lighter purple strands on either side. She wears heavy makeup around her eyes and wears an ankle length black dress with a high collar and dark purple shoes. Season 1 At first Griffin appears to be an antagonist to the Winx Club, being supportive of the Trix and their meddling with the fairies. But when she discovers the Trix's actual intentions, Griffin proves to have a deeper moral sense for what is right and wrong. She does what she can to fight off the Trix in order to help the Winx and Bloom, despite the defined boundaries between fairies and witches. By the end of the season, Griffin portrays a more open mind toward fairies after having to fight alongside them to stop the tyrany of the Trix. Season 2 When the Winx temporarily joined Cloud tower to help protect the piece of the Codex found there, Ms, Griffin made the Winx girls split into groups of 2, each composed of the girls who got along the least with each other so that they learn to work in teams better. When asked by one of her teachers why she had done this, her answer was that it was to make them grow. She later participated in the final battle during which Lord Darkar was defeated. Season 3 It's been shown in season three that Ms Griffin used to fight along side Valtor. But later her conscience made her regret her actions and she later joined the Company of Light. She stated that since then she has spent most of her life in trying to avenge herself for her errors. Winx Club: Magical Adventure 3D She appears at the beginning of the movie, as co-host, along with Faragonda, of the beginning of school year celebrations Magical Abilities Being the Headmistress of Cloud Tower and also one of the Three Points of Magic, Griffin is apparently a powerful witch. She was able to open massive vorpal tunnels for teleportation, creating magical barriers, and also using her magic to shoot powerful magic blasts that can even knock down the Dragon Fire-powered Trix sisters. She can even converge her magic with Faragonda, who is a fairy, to cast powerful spells to destroy enemies. This feat is almost impossible to achieve by normal standards as usually a fairy wasn't able to converge her power with a witch,specifically. Her level of magical strength is assumed as being on par with Saladin and Faragonda, the other heads of magical schools in Magix. Trivia *The Griffin is a legendary creature from Greek Mythology depicted as having the body of a lion and the head, wings and front legs of an eagle. The griffin of Greek mythology was itself inspired by similar creatures with a lion's body and the head, wings and front legs of an eagle found in Mesopotanian, Egyptian, Elamite, Minoan and Achaemenid mythologies, where they were thought to protect from evil, witchcraft and evil slander. Many sculptures of griffins can be seen at the Achaeminid capital, Persepolis. In mediaeval folklore, its claws were said to have medicinal powers, and that its feathers the ability to give their sight back to the blind. *The young Griffin looks slightly similar to Darcy . *Griffin was revealed that she once helped Valtor at the Winx Club's first Movie.